Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 09 - Fallen Forward
Opening Text ThEy sAy I c@N LIv3...iF theY geTt ann sttUdiO (Video of Eric Radic as Krag and Ashley Seal as Leera plays) Me dOn"td beLeibe thEmm (Video of all five main cast members plays) Plleeae enD Dis (Video of Krag jumping on the couch with the main cast plays) I Has a texT fAAmiLy...Teld them I LOVe DEm (Video of Diana Restrepo as Alex and Adam Rady as Markus plays) Reason din't prevAIL (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met the Krag Krew was making its way through the werewolf den to defend the people of Breem from further attack. The party started out split, but Krag was quickly able to reunite with his companions and sweep the werewolves from their den with relative ease. '' ''They found a recent victim of the wolves that had been selected by the pack to join their ranks and feared that he had already been turned against his will. Using the concoction of belladonna and wolfsbane from Cadwell they did what they could to stave off the transformation but the results are yet to be proven. Moving deeper into the caves the crew discovered a pit fighting arena where two hopeful werewolf recruits were awaiting a decision on whether they were fit to join the pack. Quigley convinced them that they were part of the pack, sent to retrieve the pair from the pit. He used the two hapless fools as a guide through the caves to find the leader of the pack, who turned out to be someone that the crew had dealt with in the past, though they were unaware of it at the time. Once the dupes lead the group to the pack's leader, Quigley and Krag killed them before they could realize the deception and then confronted Sirien formerly a devotee of Lunai. Sirien told them the tragic tale of the cult of Lunai. Warriors fed tales of being destined guardians against a great evil until Krag and his companions swept through them and devastated their ranks. When they did so however, they left behind a great artifact of terrible power, The Codex of Woe. Sirien the highest ranking cleric of Lunai came to possess the codex and slowly began to unlock its power. Her faith was shattered. Her goddess was dead. But Sirien was not ready to give up on herself or her destiny. Part of the gifts imparted to her by the codex was the blessing of lycanthropy and she turned the surviving warriors of the cult of Lunai who were strong enough to go on. Those who were unwilling to join or perhaps simply unworthy were hunted across the mountain and slain. '' [[Sirien|''Sirien]]'' further demonstrated the power of the codex by unleashing an unholy word on the party, which was devastating in its power. Blinded, deafened and debilitated, the Krag Krew was nearly torn apart by the great abyssal wolf serving as guardian while the ex-cleric fled the scene. The party was able to defeat the unholy beast and recover from their devastating wounds, but only barely.'' The caves were cleared of wolves, the town of Breem was safe, but as they staggered out into the sunlight once again, there was the nagging question of where Sirien had gone and what her true aims might be. Perhaps of more pressing importance was the realization that Quigley was no longer blessed by Arrander. His actions both deceiving the werewolf recruits and then killing them when they were unarmed and unaware was a violation of Arrander's code of honor. '' ''We join you now on the road to Breem, recovering from your wounds while struggling with the implications of Sirien's power loose on the world. With you is a frightened young man named Lane, who is unsure if he is a man at at all or has become a monster. In either case he is alone. His family taken by the very creatures that he might yet become. While you are traveling, you hear a familiar voice coming from somewhere nearby, clearly directed at you. '' ''"Well look at that. A right bunch of monster hunters we have here." What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rule Book Pocket Edition - Paizo Publishing * 43 Eligible Shares * Winner rolled by Angie. * Be sure to click here for the latest Discount Codes. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things